


The Love Poems of James Hathaway

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James promises to write Robbie poems for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Poems of James Hathaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis roulette  
> Prompt song was Red 33: Like a Virgin by Madonna
> 
> My thanks to Somniare for the rapid beta

“I do love you, you know.” James Hathaway tried to put his head on Robbie Lewis’ shoulder as they walked down the street.

Robbie pushed him upright, since the angle of his head seemed to be slowing James up. It was cold and Robbie wanted to get home as quickly as possible. “Just as well, really,” Robbie grunted, “since we’ve been living together for the last eighteen months.”

They’d almost made it home, and Robbie once more shoved James away so he could feel in his pocket for the door keys.

James, no longer able to lean on Robbie, decided to swing round the lamppost, and started to sing “Like A Virgin” very loudly. Robbie hastily grabbed James’ hand and dragged him inside, before the neighbours noticed.

“It’s Valentine’s Day next week,” James said. “I shall write you some poems.”

“That will be lovely,” Robbie said. “But for the moment, let’s get to bed. Some of us need to be up at a reasonable time tomorrow morning.”

***

A week later and Robbie hadn’t given James’ Valentine’s poems any further thought until he put his hand in his jacket pocket to find the note he’d left there. He took out two pieces of paper instead of just the one he’d expected. Curious, he unfolded it.

_Roses are red_   
_Lavender’s blue_   
_This is the first poem_   
_I’ve written for you_

Robbie read the poem through twice, and then stuffed it back in his pocket. He’d forgotten it was Valentine’s Day. James had left early that morning, having been called to a suspicious death, and Robbie had barely woken when James got up, so they’d not had a chance to say anything to each other. He’d have to remember to buy some beer on the way home in return for the poem.

A little later Robbie opened his ‘snack box’. James was insisting that Robbie eat more healthily and therefore prepared a snack box with fruit and other healthy snacks. On top was another piece of paper.

_There was an inspector called Robbie_   
_Who didn’t like suspects who were gobby_   
_He had a nice turn of phrase_   
_Which came from the days_   
_When he was only a Newcastle bobby_

Robbie laughed. He had to admit this wasn’t the sort of poem he would have expected from James. A sonnet perhaps, or something equally long-winded, should have been more his style.

Nothing more happened until lunch time, when Robbie heard his phone ping with an incoming text. He opened it.

_Like a p’liceman_   
_Dealing with the umpteenth crime_   
_Like a p’liceman_   
_Hunting for clues_   
_In the grime_

He sent a quick reply. “I don’t think those were quite the words Madonna used. Hope it isn’t too grimy where you are.”

Robbie wasn’t surprised when there was no response.   Neither communicated much when they were working and he presumed James had saved the verse as a draft so he’d only needed to press send at the appropriate moment.

Robbie was almost disappointed when there were no more verses during the afternoon. Nevertheless, he decided he’d buy a decent bottle of wine on the way home, since three poems deserved more than one bottle of beer.

On entering the house he smelt dinner cooking. He was about to join James in the kitchen when he spotted a note taped to the door.

_I could have written verse today_   
_With metre strong and true_   
_But all I really wished to say_   
_Was Robbie, I love you._

 


End file.
